


Se proprio non ho alternative

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ansimava e cercava di riprendere fiato senza distogliere lo sguardo da Hermann.</p><p>- Non farmelo fare più! - mormorò, tirandosi su gli occhiali che, per colpa del sudore, gli scivolavano giù lungo il naso.</p><p>- Scusa se non posso correre. - ribatté il dottor Gottlieb, tra l’arrabbiato e l’offeso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se proprio non ho alternative

**Titolo:** Se proprio non ho alternative...  
 **Fandom:** Pacific Rim  
 **Personaggi:** Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** What if? (E se…), Fluff  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 356  
 **Note: 1.** So che è oscena.  
Ma dovevo provare a scrivere qualcosa su questi due! Li amo troppo! ç_ç  
Ovviamente il fluff è uscito in modo pessimo ma prometto che mi rifarò con il porno. XD  
Spero non siano troppo OOC…  
 **2.** Dedicata al mio amore.  <3  
Scusa se non è proprio quello che desideravi leggere.

**__ **

Ansimava e cercava di riprendere fiato senza distogliere lo sguardo da Hermann.

\- Non farmelo fare più! - mormorò, tirandosi su gli occhiali che, per colpa del sudore, gli scivolavano giù lungo il naso.

\- Scusa se non posso correre. - ribatté il dottor Gottlieb, tra l’arrabbiato e l’offeso.

Newton si grattò la nuca, conscio di aver detto una delle sue tante idiozie e, arrotolandosi le maniche della camicia lungo le braccia osservò il panorama davanti a loro.

\- Le tue previsioni erano giuste, Hermann.  
Hai visto? - 

Gottlieb sospirò e fissò il cielo, osservando l’eclissi.

\- Le mie previsioni sono sempre giuste Newton! - puntualizzò soddisfatto. Del resto era pura realtà matematica: di errori, Hermann Gottlieb, non ne faceva.

Rimase qualche minuto ad osservare il fenomeno per poi esser distratto da un borbottio che, solo in un secondo momento, riconobbe essere la voce di Geiszler.

\- Certo che dopo quella faticaccia potrei anche avere un premio... - ripeteva, con intonazioni diverse, nel chiaro tentativo di farsi ascoltare dal compagno che scosse la testa e, appoggiandosi al bastone, si avvicinò di qualche passo a lui.

\- Un premio? - chiese, evitando di guardarlo in faccia.

\- Sì, un premio! Non me lo merito forse?  
Dopo averti preso in spalla e portato qui di corsa?  
Guarda che non sono più un ragazzino, mi verrà sicuramente un mal di schiena allucinante! - 

Newton avrebbe potuto continuare il suo sproloquio per molto ancora ma, quando le labbra di Hermann sfiorarono le sue, si ammutolì.  
Il cuore gli saltò direttamente in gola, quasi avesse ripreso a correre con l’altro sulle spalle!

Solo quando sentì il fiato del dottor Gottlieb solleticargli la bocca riaprì gli occhi che, senza volerlo, aveva tenuto chiusi durante quel bacio veloce.

\- I-io…  
Dovremmo vedere più eclissi, non pensi anche tu? - si schiarì la voce e domandò, fissando a terra lo sguardo per evitare ogni imbarazzante contatto visivo con il compagno.

\- Dovremmo? -

\- Sì. I-io e te! - 

Gottlieb sorrise notando quanto Geiszler fosse diverso in certe situazioni, quanto fosse carino, quanta voglia avesse di tornare a baciare le sue labbra ma, imponendosi di restare imperturbabile, si limitò solo a fissarlo e a rispondergli.

\- Se proprio non ho alternative… - 

 

 


End file.
